Kai Malano
"Kai" redirects here. For the Bromden Psychiatric Hospital patient, see Kai Gruber. Kai Malano is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Tech Expert of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile Hailing from Hawaii and 33 years of age as of 2029, Kai worked as an engineer prior to his transfer to T.I.M.E. He has black hair tied into a bun, a black beard, and green eyes. He wears a white tank top with a golden triangle pin, a beaded necklace with a white spiral pendant, and lab goggles over his head. He is heavily tattooed, has a mole on his right cheek, as well as a tragus piercing and a blue tunnel piercing in his right ear, and a circle piercing on his left ear. Kai had been honing his technical skills since his youth, when he always tinkered with things. Dubbed as "not one's average tech nerd", he is known to be gentle, patient, and protective of people from bullies. He likes complex electronics, cute animals, and watching dramatic telenovelas. Events in Criminal Case When in Rome After arresting Flavia Pulchra's killer, Kai displayed progressive signs of illness, albeit brushing them off and persevering. At the end of the investigation, after the team congratulated Zara for her win in the chariot race, Kai collapsed. A Greek Tragedy Analyses As the Tech Expert of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Kai has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Kai performs throughout the course of the game: Case #3: When in Rome *Chariot (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Kai to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Travel in Time) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Case appearances *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) Trivia *Kai strongly resembles American actor Jason Momoa. *Kai is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Being 6 feet, 6 inches tall, Kai is one of the tallest characters in the game, along with Gabriel Thompson. Gallery Screenshots KMalanoTravelinTime.png|Confident Kai-C294-1-Shocked.png|Shocked KaiLabRender.png|Kai's lab render. KaiTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HintsKai.PNG|The player may choose Kai to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images KMalanoTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. C295Teaser.jpg|Kai featuring in A Greek Tragedy's teaser. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects